Support Members
are members who, unlike Main Members, do not directly participate in fighting against Aradama. Instead, they offer several ways of helping achieve victory for players and the Main Members they use. Support Members are obtained from Recruitment Gacha and events, and can show up as rewards in quests. Each unit can only use up to eight Support Members in a single battle, and these eight Support Members are available in random order at the start of each battle. Only three Support Members are available for use every turn. In combat, they use a resource called Support Points or SP, which is gained at the beginning of the player's turn until reaching a maximum value of 100. Any chosen Support Member for use always activates before any of the Main Members could begin their attack. The amount of SP a player gains per turn is 10 plus the total amount of Concentration of all Main Members divided by 20. Using a Support Member makes it unavailable for the rest of the battle, making it important for players to determine the proper timing for spending SP on a Support Member. Players, by default, have an inventory space of 200 for Support Members. Multiple copies of Support Members can exist in one's inventory, and even a few dozen Nenes can end up clogging one's Support Member inventory! If one's Support Member inventory is full, any subsequent Support Members received would be sent to one's Present Box. Alternately, players can purchase additional inventory slots for 100 for every 5 slots. Parameters and Skills Support Members have only three parameters. These are , and . Neither of these three parameters have any relevance in combat as they don't affect the values of the Support Member's skill. Instead, they are used to determine the success rate in Expeditions. Support Members of a higher rarity have higher base parameters and a higher parameter growth per level compared to those of a lower rarity. Support Members also have a single skill that they activate upon use. There are five general classifications of Support Members according to the effect they give. * Positive Status Effects - These Support Members, denoted by a blue skill icon, mainly give positive status effects on a single member or multiple allies upon use. * Negative Status Effects - These Support Members, denoted by a purple skill icon, give debilitating negative status effects on one or multiple enemies upon use. * Damage - These Support Members inflict damage directly to enemies. This damage is fixed, and cannot be lowered by either Physique or Defense, nor can they be avoided by the Evasion parameter or using Damage Cut, Absolute Evasion or Invincibility effects. They are denoted by a red skill icon. * Recovery - These Support Members, denoted by a green skill icon, help recover an injured ally's lost HP, remove certain negative status effects, and can even bring a downed ally back into combat. (Recovery Support Members usually share a similar icon with the negative status effects they remove.) * Special - Denoted by a yellow skill icon, these Support Members offer unusual ways to assist players. Among these involve lowering the SP cost of other Support Members, making the next Support Member consume zero SP (Cost Zero) or even shuffling the Support Member stock. Strengthening Support Members Compared to Main Members that have several factors to consider in strengthening, Support Members only have two: Leveling and Limit Break. Leveling Leveling is the process of gaining enough experience to increase a Support Member's level. There are two ways to gain experience: either by converting cards into experience (often informally called "feeding cards"), or by participating in Expeditions for a constant trickle of experience. For the first method, one Support Member, Nene, exists solely to be converted into experience for other Support Members, but Nene is generally recommended to be reserved for higher-rarity targets, while Expeditions are left for low-level and unused Support Members. Other Support Members can also be used in feeding, and Supports from same school as the fed card will give 20% more experience. Only up to ten Support Members can be fed into another at the same time. There is a chance that feeding cards would be super effective, giving a 20% boost on the final experience given to a fed card. A Support Member gains one level on its skill every five levels. Limit Break Limit Break (限界突破) is the process of combining exact copies of a Support Member to permanently increase that Support Member's maximum level in exchange for receiving zero experience from the material used. Each Support Member can perform a Limit Break for a maximum of five times. Each Limit Break increases the maximum level of the Support Member by 2. A full Limit Break Support Member (also called by players as "MLB", lit., "maximum Limit Break") effectively gains ten levels to its maximum (from 30 to 40), enough to further increase the Support Member's skill level by 2. Notes * Low-rarity Support Members must not be scoffed at! 1★ or 2★ Support Members eventually gain strength and utility as they gain levels while retaining a low SP cost. Mixing a few low-rarity Supports with high-rarity high-cost Supports can help in high-risk situations where waiting for a high-cost Support means putting one's unit at great risk. See also * Support Member List Category:Game Content